


[斯莉]你是我的

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯莉双性转，其他人不转
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

西芙乐丝斯内普看上去一点都不可爱，甚至她从眼角看人的样子看上去很乖戾，但你也不能对她要求过高，毕竟她根本吃不饱饭，也没有合身的衣服，家里的浴室永远没有热水，她是背阴石缝里长出来的小草，生命力才是一切，她要是普通的麻瓜小孩早就夭折了。  
今天托比亚在家，她早早就跑出了门，在满是垃圾的河滩游荡，有时候她能在垃圾里捡到一点钱或者还值钱的东西，卖给旧货店就足够她吃好几天了。  
什么时候才能去上霍格沃茨呢？西芙乐丝望着天，妈妈说哪里吃饭管饱。  
“求求你一定要救我的儿子，我知道你有办法，我什么都可以给你。”伊万斯夫人拉住老女人的手，哭着跪了下去。  
利尔（Lil）伊万斯快死了，他从荡到最高空的秋千上一跃而下，然而这次他没在空中飘浮着轻轻落地，而是重重地摔在了地上。他直接晕了过去，旁边的佩妮快要吓死了，立刻叫来了家长。  
送去医院之后，医生说他没救了，准备后事吧。  
伊万斯一家简直要疯了，可是医生表示他们已经尽力了，或许你们可以试着祈祷？  
提到祈祷，伊万斯太太忽然想起她做义工时经常接济的一个女人，别人都说她是个巫婆，会邪恶的魔法，义工们都不愿意去她家，只有伊万斯夫人不信邪，照样给她送东西。  
或许她真的懂一些旁门左道也说不定，伊万斯太太本着死马当活马医的精神，敲开了格林女士的门。  
格林女士的确是个女巫，而且跟纯血世家有血缘关系，但因为她母亲嫁了麻瓜，所以被家族除名了。格林女士厌恶虚伪的魔法界，但她的父母也没有给她展示幸福的婚姻，所以她也不愿意跟麻瓜结婚。她一直独自生活，直到社区觉得她是个孤寡老太婆，开始有义工上门送温暖。吓跑了几个义工之后，她“很不幸”遇见了神经强悍的伊万斯太太，几年下来也算是有了点交情。  
看着伊万斯太太跪在地上又哭又求，格林女士叹了口气，她心软了，伊万斯太太很善良，不应该跪在这里哭。  
“我必须去看一看孩子才能知道能不能救，”格林女士拿了几瓶魔药，郑重地对伊万斯夫人说，“而且你要发誓不能告诉任何人。”  
“谢谢你，我发誓不会说出去的。”伊万斯夫人一边擦眼泪一边点头，她总算有了一丝希望。  
格林女士跟着伊万斯夫人向着医院走去，她很久没出门了，她扭头四处看，一眼就看到了在河堤上撒欢的西芙乐丝，她的脸是营养不良的菜色，长长的黑头发在阳光下显得很脏。  
“这是个小巫师，”格林女士心里想，“快成了野孩子了。”在麻瓜界长大的混血巫师其实很可怜，两个世界都不是他们的家，她叹了口气，有点物伤其类。  
医院里，利尔还没醒过来，格林女士把所有人都赶了出去 给他检查了一下，惊讶地发现他居然是个麻种巫师。  
“天啊，我这个社区里居然有两个小巫师，真是巧合。”格林女士想起自己寂寞的童年和被排挤的霍格沃茨生活，忽然冒出一个古怪的念头。  
她给利尔喝了一瓶“生骨灵”，也接好了他碎掉的骨头，小巫师的体质很好，他一直沉睡其实是在自我治愈，不用担心。  
但她打开门的时候还是用了沉痛的表情，“这孩子伤的很重，只有一种办法能救他——冲喜。”  
“冲喜？冲喜是什么？”伊万斯夫妇一脸问号。  
“利尔的生命力太弱了，他需要新的生命力。”格林女士对他俩摇摇头，“你们俩不行，必须要他的另一半给他。”  
“什么？另一半？是我们平常说的那个意思吗？可利尔才十岁啊。”伊万斯太太愣住了。  
“是的，就是要他结婚。这跟年龄无关，只要举行婚礼，利尔就能活下来。”格林女士信誓旦旦地说。  
“我们去哪里找利尔的另一半？”伊万太太都要急哭了。  
“别担心，梅林会把她送来的，你们现在出院回家等着就好，天黑前去敲你们家屋门的女孩，就是利尔的另一半。”她会把小女巫送过去的，一个小小的混淆咒而已。  
她太孤独了，她希望身边的孩子不要像她这样，孤寂地走在人生路上。  
西芙乐丝一点也不记得自己为什么要去敲伊万斯家的门，但就算如此，这家人的反应也太奇怪了吧。  
“如果你跟我弟弟结婚，我就把这个馅饼给你吃，要多少有多少。”瘦瘦的金发女孩似乎厨艺很棒，那个馅饼闻起来很好吃。  
流着口水，西芙乐丝无意识地点头，她今天在垃圾堆里一无所获，快要饿死了。  
“你也是十岁吗？我们先举办一个婚礼，等你们年龄够了我再去跟你父母谈，”伊万斯太太觉得现在去给十岁的孩子谈结婚，会被对方打出去，只能卑鄙一点，欺骗小孩子。  
当然伊万斯家的小小婚礼没什么法律效力，也没有牧师在场，可格林女士提供的那张婚姻契约是有效的，西芙乐丝笨拙地在上面签上了自己的名字，利尔的名字是父亲代笔的，这完全符合要求，婚姻生效了。  
西芙乐丝馅饼吃了个饱，还洗了一个久违的热水澡，反正晚上不回家也没有人会找她，西芙乐丝一点都不介意睡在伊万斯家里，就算要跟别人挤一挤也没什么，她爬上那张柔软的床，很快就睡着了。  
身体里发出“喀吧喀吧”的声音，骨头在肌肉里飞速地愈合，长骨头真是一件很疼的事情，利尔伊万斯被疼醒了，擦了擦冷汗，他借着月光看到了自己床上睡着一个陌生的女孩。真奇怪，她是谁？  
“妈妈？”他轻声叫了一声。  
不放心儿子守在门口伊万斯太太顿时狂喷出眼泪，格林女士太神了，刚刚睡在一起利尔就醒了，这个“冲喜”真的太管用了！  
“以后再也不许从秋千上往下跳了！”伊万斯太太严肃地训斥利尔。  
心虚地点点头，利尔疑惑地指指卧室：“那是谁？”  
“哦——她呀，她叫西芙乐丝，是你的妻子，”伊万斯太太认真地说，“去睡吧，利尔，抱着她，你的命可都靠她了。”  
把西芙乐丝当成了氧气瓶的伊万斯太太恨不得儿子多吸几口生命力。  
“妻子？什么鬼？我不想要！”利尔目瞪口呆，飞了一下秋千这世界忽然变了？  
但第二天他就不这么觉得了。日常表情永远是阴天的这个女孩比他想象中可爱，她的古怪阴霾更像是一种伪装，他终于逗得她跟他说话了，为此欠了她一大堆各种口味的馅饼。  
后面还有更大的惊喜在等着他，当然是关于“巫师”这件事。  
好在魔法界并不强制婚后随夫姓，西芙乐丝第二天收到了魔法部的一封信，询问她是否随夫姓，西芙乐丝想都没想就拒绝了。  
于是当他们收到了霍格沃茨通知书的时候，通知书上还是西芙乐丝斯内普。  
“西芙，你再给我讲讲摄魂怪——”利尔把西芙乐丝抱在怀里，两个人一起呆在森林里，妈妈总是让他抱西芙，所以他这一年做的很顺手了。  
而有了伊万斯家的馅饼投喂，西芙乐丝的脸色明显由黄转白，头发也有了光泽（出油了）。“别总拿恐怖故事吓唬佩妮，”西芙乐丝轻声说。  
“我得把巫师界描绘的恐怖一些，要不佩妮总会因为自己不是巫师半夜偷偷哭。”利尔撅起嘴，“邓布利多校长给她回信拒绝她去上霍格沃茨了。”  
“这也是没办法的事情——那我给你讲讲狼人吧，还有特兰斯瓦尼亚的吸血鬼……”西芙乐丝比利尔懂得多一些，但这其实没什么用，从各种方面来讲，霍格沃茨从来不是什么世外桃源。  
在霍格沃茨特快上，西芙乐丝天真地建议利尔去斯莱特林，立刻有个男孩转过了头。  
“谁想去斯莱特林？我才不愿待在那儿呢，那里面的人……呵呵，”詹姆波特阴阳怪气地说。不知道是不是从这一刻开始，他就盯上了西芙乐丝，反正他只要在城堡碰到她，就会找茬。  
比如在走廊上故意把她的书撞掉，比如给她后背贴写着“鼻涕精”的纸条，比如给她施个恶咒。  
西芙乐丝不胜其扰，干脆就不再单独行动了，她在斯莱特林，利尔在格兰芬多，所以她干脆就天天跟在卢修斯马尔福后面。  
詹姆不敢惹卢修斯马尔福，不止因为卢修斯报复手段又多又坏，主要他还会跟纳西莎告状，保证小天狼星一定会收到布莱克夫人的吼叫信，真是卑鄙啊。  
不过卢修斯和纳西莎的庇护也只有两年，他们毕业了。  
三年级，再也不害怕任何人的詹姆波特的和小天狼星欺负升级了。  
“你说，我们把她骗进尖叫棚屋怎么样？”小天狼星懒洋洋地问彼得。  
“我看行。”彼得咧开嘴，表情很兴奋。


	2. Chapter 2

为什么西芙乐丝会上小天狼星的当，是一个千古之谜，大约她那时候还有点单纯，也没意识到霍格沃茨的危险性。  
她睁大眼睛看着树洞尽头的狼人，握着魔杖的手有一丝颤抖。  
这时一只手从身后猛地捂住了她的嘴，一个她最讨厌的声音在她耳边说：“我知道你看到了，如果不想死就别出声。”  
詹姆波特捂住西芙乐丝的嘴，屏住呼吸拉着她一步一步后退，还好没有踩到树枝这种狗血剧情，他们渐渐看不到尖叫棚屋，眼前也渐渐黑了。  
“你确定不会尖叫吧？”詹姆波特松开西芙乐丝的嘴，拉着她深一脚浅一脚地往外走。小天狼星告诉他恶作剧的事情之后他就火速赶来了，还好赶上了。  
“小天狼星太胡来了，还好你没什么事。”詹姆轻轻地说。  
海格的例子还在眼前，如果西芙乐丝死了，那卢平一定会被撅了魔杖开除出霍格沃茨，那莱姆斯来之不易的求学机会可就全毁了，小天狼星说不定也一样要受罚。  
“别拉我的手。”西芙乐丝还没从惊恐中缓过来，但詹姆的手指让她鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“哈？你以为我乐意？”詹姆厌恶地冷笑了一声，松开了西芙乐丝的手，然后一把拉住了她的后脖领，“你不会跑回去‘舍生取义’吧？不好说，你们斯莱特林什么都干的出来……”  
挣扎了几下没挣开，西芙乐丝气的满脸通红，就这样被詹姆拖出了密道。  
“我救了你，你欠我一条命，鼻涕精，”詹姆趾高气扬地说，“要是你不继续纠缠伊万斯，那我就不用你还了。”  
利尔因为西芙乐丝已经跟詹姆闹了几次不愉快，连魁地奇队也退了，魁地奇队长把詹姆骂了个狗血淋头，这笔账詹姆当然算在西芙乐丝头上。  
“救我？你明明是为了救你自己人！”西芙乐丝后退几步，愤怒地看着詹姆，“少来这里装道貌岸然了，骗我进去的是你们，怕闹大的还是你们！你们把怪物弄进霍格沃茨来，我要报告给校董事会！”  
“怪物？你真敢说，那你就报告给邓布利多啊！”永远话不投机的两人吵了起来。  
“让开，波特，”西芙乐丝挥舞魔杖。  
“别以为你是个女生我就不敢把你怎么样！”詹姆气急败坏。  
利尔站在塔楼的窗户旁边，看着楼下吵架的一对男女。  
如果是平时，利尔看到詹姆又在欺负西芙乐丝一定会立刻冲下去，但今天他没动，趴在塔楼的窗户上，心里别扭透了。  
为什么西芙乐丝会跟詹姆一起从偏僻的角落出来，还搂搂抱抱的，詹姆后来似乎跟西芙乐丝要求什么，被拒绝了，于是两人吵了起来。  
他会跟西芙乐丝要求什么？难道是——一起去霍格莫德吗？  
这个想法让他一激灵。  
难道詹姆一直欺负西芙乐丝是想要引起她的注意？小学生都这么做，虽然他们已经算是中学生了，但掠夺者们的心智其实跟小学生差不多。  
好在西芙乐丝似乎拒绝了，就跟拒绝他一样！  
为什么啊？她为什么不跟自己去霍格莫德？难道西芙乐丝根本不喜欢自己吗？利尔哀怨地想，虽然是小时候的事情，但至少也一张床睡过，还办过婚礼呢！当然他一点也不记得，都是佩妮告诉他的。  
不行，利尔决定要跟西芙乐丝问清楚，她到底要跟谁去霍格莫德。  
在西芙乐丝跟詹姆打起来之后不久，他们被邓布利多请进了校长室，邓布利多请求西芙乐丝保守卢平的秘密，给他一个继续读书的机会。  
“这个机会有多么宝贵，斯内普小姐一定也深有体会。”邓布利多淡淡地看着西芙乐丝，他没说什么，但那语气让西芙乐丝不得不点头。  
那可是邓布利多，她不会傻到拿自己唯一的前途开玩笑。  
利尔堵住西芙乐丝的时候，她正在斯莱特林前的走廊上给自己用速干咒，詹姆临走之前给了她一个清水如泉，把她浇了个透心凉。  
透过她湿透了的白衬衣能看西芙乐丝不怎么合身的内衣，利尔眼神飘忽，帮着她挥舞速干咒，她发育的还不错，幸亏霍格沃茨吃饭管饱。  
“你又跟詹姆波特打架了？怎么……”利尔伸手摸了摸西芙乐丝的头发，还没完全干。  
她的黑眼睛眯了起来：“你要是来教育我的就不要再说了，明明就不知道发生了什么！”  
“那你告诉我发生了什么？你跟波特之前在干什么？”利尔的表情也不好了。  
“卢平……”西芙乐丝差点说出来，她忽然想起邓布利多说的话，于是改口了，“他们……他们晚上溜出去。那个卢平有些怪异。他总是出去，去哪儿呢？”  
“你为什么对他们那么上心？你为什么关心他们在夜里做什么？”你都没有这么关心我！利尔伸手握住了西芙乐丝的手腕，“他们说波特救了你？你不会跟他有什么吧？”  
“我呸！我跟他？”西芙乐丝简直快要气笑了，“利尔，我一直以为你挺聪明的……”  
“我不聪明，”利尔皱起眉头，习惯性地把她拉近，“我不知道你是怎么想的，就算不是波特，那穆尔塞伯呢？埃弗里呢？你天天跟斯莱特林的坏小子们混在一起！”  
西芙乐丝贴在利尔身上，脸红了，他喜欢抱她，这是小时候的习惯，十岁的时候这没有什么，但现在他们该发育的都发育了，西芙乐丝的胸脯贴在利尔身上，让她心跳变快了。  
“他们只是朋友，普通的朋友……”西芙乐丝的声音越来越小，她抬头去看利尔，发现他也在看她。  
“西芙，你还记得我们结过婚吗？”利尔用手去捏西芙乐丝苍白的小脸，“你是我的，你得听我的。”  
“不记得。”西芙乐丝扭过头涨红了脸，她当然记得，她还有魔法部询问是否随夫姓的信，但这些利尔都不知道，她也说不出口。  
“佩妮说有，她不会骗我的……”他的鼻息喷在她脸上，嘴唇凑近了她的。  
西芙乐丝惊讶地睁大眼睛，心里有一阵小窃喜，配合地抬起下巴。  
“你的眉毛有几根变成红色了，你是不是已经开始自学人体变形了？”利尔盯着西芙乐丝的脸兴奋地问。  
“……”西芙乐丝愤怒地推开了他，扭头就走。  
“喂，西芙，别跟穆尔塞伯他们一起玩了，他们那天打算对玛丽麦克唐纳做坏事。”利尔在她身后喊道。  
“开个玩笑而已！”不会比你对我若即若离更恶劣！她头也不回地说，眼泪几乎要夺眶而出。  
几乎快要离开这条走廊，西芙乐丝猛地被利尔抓了回去，他的表情一点也不轻松，“那我也开个玩笑好了。”  
阴影压了下来，利尔把西芙乐丝推到墙角，他的绿眼睛闪着暗哑的光，捏住她的嘴唇吻了上去，他的唇很强硬，带着不容反驳的侵略感，西芙乐丝惊讶地低呼，结果被他的唇舌入侵得更深了一些，她试着推他，可是手脚却一点力气也没有，利尔搂紧她纤瘦的腰肢，把她压进自己的袍子里，他的手无处安放，顺着她的腰侧向上爬。  
要不是后来走廊里来了一群高谈阔论的教授，利尔还不准备放开西芙乐丝。就像小时候他逗她说话一样，利尔终于逗得西芙乐丝开始回应他了，那种久违的雀跃感让他心花怒放，可惜斯普劳特教授的大嗓门隔着整条走廊都听得见。  
“被我亲了就是我的人，”利尔笑得一脸得意，“要跟我去霍格莫德。”  
“你的人——挺多的吧？”西芙乐丝知道利尔一直很受欢迎，每年情人节都收到一大堆礼物和情书。  
“你是说我亲过的？哦，那得让我数一下——1，2，3……”利尔眼看着西芙乐丝的脸变黑了，又伸手捏了捏她的脸，开始傻笑：“——别生气，就你一个，就你一个，没有别人，所以，你要负起责任，跟我去霍格莫德。”  
西芙乐丝不去霍格莫德的原因当然是穷，她又没有钱去消费，去什么去，还不如留在城堡做作业。  
可如果是约会，那就是另一回事了。  
“好吧，”她低声说，觉得心里甜甜的。  
飞速地在西芙乐丝嘴上啄了一下，利尔高兴地拉起她的手：“我送你回宿舍？我们晚上一起去图书馆好吗？我们除了魔药课还有什么课是一起上的？”  
心里冒出漂亮的粉红色泡泡，西芙乐丝偷偷弯了嘴角，她一直喜欢利尔，但她从来没想过利尔也喜欢自己，自己明明哪里都不好，配不上他。  
这一切真的好像做梦啊。  
虽然西芙乐丝喜欢利尔，但她可从没想过为了他改变，尤其是她的兴趣——黑魔法，利尔不喜欢黑魔法，因为他根本不知道黑魔法是多么有趣，格兰芬多就是喜欢搞道貌岸然那一套，西芙乐丝想了想，那她偷偷的研究不让利尔知道应该就没问题吧？  
一开始总是每一分钟都妙不可言，利尔是个粘人精，他总是粘着西芙乐丝，看她写作业，给她捣乱。在每个没人窥视的角落亲吻她。  
可是随着时间的推移，那些被甜蜜掩盖的问题终究会浮上水面。


	3. Chapter 3

自从两个人在一起之后，暑假对西芙乐丝来说就不再是煎熬了，她终于可以离开蜘蛛尾巷，每天都跟利尔在一起。  
刚开始她去伊万斯家，还有点胆战心惊，怕伊万斯夫妇不喜欢她。后来她发现这想法很多余，伊万斯夫妇对此乐见其成，对西芙乐丝比对佩妮还要好，而且佩妮也对此没有意见。（伊万斯夫人拍胸口，真怕利尔把他的储备生命力弄丢了，幸好他还不算傻）  
今年夏天热得蝉都不愿意叫了，利尔搂着西芙乐丝的肩膀坐在地板上看电视，顺便喂她吃西瓜。  
“张嘴，啊——”他用西瓜引诱她，因为西芙乐丝的眼睛完全被电视上的武器节目吸引了。  
“啊——”她眼睛还粘在电视上，机械地张开了嘴。  
AK47到底是多好看！深感自己的自尊心受了伤，利尔眨了眨眼，干脆把脸凑了过去。她嘴巴张得也不大，正合适他吻她，她嘴里还有西瓜的味道，真甜。  
西芙乐丝吓了一跳，差点把利尔的舌头咬掉，他们还没这样亲过，两个人都有点生疏和好奇。  
二楼传来佩妮的咳嗽声，她捂住嘴在偷看，西芙乐丝立刻挣扎着想推开利尔，被他握紧了手腕。  
对着二楼比了个“快滚”的手势，利尔毫不在意地继续探索她嘴里的味道，他能感觉她滚烫的身体和凹凸的曲线，这让他感到肚子里有什么抽动了一下。  
每天吃完晚饭，利尔才会送西芙乐丝回家，他们一般都会在小公园的秋千架下面亲热一会儿，才磨磨蹭蹭地走去蜘蛛尾巷。  
“你每天在这里走来走去，我总觉得不安全。”那些黑漆漆的窗户后面，会不会藏着不怀好意的眼睛？  
“不会的，他们都疯不过托比亚。”西芙乐丝耸耸肩，“所以一般没人来招惹我家。”打得鸡飞狗跳也没人来管。  
“他还打你吗？”利尔心疼地握紧西芙乐丝的手。  
“很少了，卢修斯送了我黑魔法物品，他打了我手会肿成熊掌……”西芙乐丝说完才发觉自己说漏嘴了，她立刻瞄了一眼利尔，吐了吐舌头。  
黑魔法更惹人讨厌还是卢修斯马尔福更惹人讨厌，利尔实在权衡不出来，他皱起眉头看着西芙乐丝：“西芙，我说过，别跟那些人混在一起，远离黑魔法。还有，你居然收卢修斯马尔福的东西？”  
“很久以前送的！是一年级的时候！他现在都结婚了！”西芙乐丝立刻开始扯谎，实际上是暑假前卢修斯刚给她的，换了她十瓶高品质吐真剂。  
“以后别这样了，西芙，卢修斯他是食死徒吧？他们很危险，你没有纯血们的财产权势，想要向上爬只能付出更多的代价。”把瘦瘦的女孩子拉进怀里，利尔叹了口气，“我知道你有才华，不想埋没自己，我们一定有别的办法……”  
晚上，西芙乐丝躺在硬邦邦潮乎乎的小床上想利尔的话。她还有有什么办法能成功？魔法部都是伏地魔的人，对角巷的店铺关了一大半，就算她做魔药出售，还不是谁给的价钱高卖给谁？还是卖给卢修斯。  
但利尔会不高兴，全世界她最不想他不高兴，西芙乐丝翻了个身叹了口气，或许他喜欢的并不是真实的她，因为真实的她就是想要荣誉地位，想要黑魔法。  
等她露馅了，利尔很快就会厌烦她的，西芙乐丝灰心地想，所以她今后要早点起床，多跟他呆在一起。  
后面的日子几乎天没亮她就起来了，随便洗个脸，套上她唯一看的过眼的裙子，她直奔伊万斯家。  
这天，等她跑到伊万斯家门口的时候，正好看到伊万斯家的车开走了，而利尔打着哈欠跟车屁股挥手。  
“你爸妈这么早去哪了？”西芙乐丝惊讶地问。  
“早！”利尔又打了个哈欠，他昨晚没睡好，“今天是礼拜日，他们集体去临近镇子上的教堂做礼拜了，说是有什么活动。”利尔搂住西芙乐丝的肩膀，靠在她肩膀上。利尔是巫师，属于会被神父泼圣水的人，所以只能留在家里。  
“哦，这样啊。”西芙乐丝眨眨眼，“那我今天给你做饭吧。”她也是会做饭的，但做饭的成就感没有做魔药强。  
“不用，他们留了吃的，我现在只想睡觉。”利尔拖着西芙乐丝进了他的卧室，把她拖上了床，“我记得小时候我们也这么睡过。”他此时没想什么别的，只是搂住她，闭上了眼睛。  
耳朵能听到利尔的心跳，西芙乐丝脸红的手指尖都开始颤抖了，她强制自己镇定了下来。  
干嘛不要？利尔长得那么帅，能抱着他睡的机会可不多，西芙乐丝，你可以的，抱住他，闭上眼睛！睡他！  
做好了心理建设，西芙乐丝哆哆嗦嗦地伸出胳膊，搂住了利尔的腰，幸福地闭上了眼睛。  
少年是永远吃不够也睡不够的。两人就这样互相纠缠着睡着了。可惜这是个炎热的夏天，清凉的早晨很快就过去了。太阳升起来之后，利尔就被热醒了。  
利尔抹了一把额头的汗，想翻身却发现自己的胳膊被压住了，他这才想起西芙乐丝的存在，她小小地缩在他怀里，呼吸声轻的几乎听不到，就算这么热的天气，也几乎没有出汗。  
真可爱。  
利尔不自觉地弯了弯眼角，他凑过去吻了她一下，被她迷茫的轻哼搞得骨头都酥了。  
全身更热了，利尔不知所措地看着西芙乐丝，心里似乎知道自己要做什么又似乎不知道。而此时西芙乐丝翻了个身，柔软的胸脯颤动了一下，利尔再也忍不住，他贴了上去。  
其实他一动西芙乐丝就醒了，她只是血压低还没醒过来。睁开眼迷迷糊糊地看着利尔，她感觉到他的亲吻，还有不老实的手指，后面还有更多的探索，她不太懂，但也没有拒绝。衣服不知道什么时候消失了，肌肤贴着肌肤的感觉真是迷人，小时候艾琳不怎么抱她，西芙乐丝真实地渴望肌肤相亲。  
疼痛袭来的时候，她哽咽出声，利尔立刻拨开她汗湿的头发问她还好吗？他小心翼翼地停在那，吻着她，等她感觉好一点。他的绿眼睛好像深湖一样，西芙乐丝掉了进去，沉入幸福的湖底。  
而此时，被伊万斯夫妇收在保险柜的婚姻契约抖动了几下，发出了微微的金光。  
建立在爱之上的亲密可以给感情加分。没等暑假过完，他们感情已经更进了一层，好得蜜里调油。快开学的时候，他们收到了猫头鹰送来的通知书，利尔拿到了级长徽章，西芙乐丝当然什么也没有。  
“坐火车的时候我要去巡查，你自己坐好，等巡查完了我就去找你。”利尔有点不放心西芙乐丝。  
“没问题。”西芙乐丝点点头，其实利尔不在更好，她就可以去斯莱特林包厢了，在那里她可以接到更多魔药订单，赚更多零花钱。  
利尔本没有打算去偷看西芙乐丝，他只是捡到了詹姆波特的隐身衣，詹姆刚刚跟人打架被head boy拎走了，这玩意就掉在座位下面。利尔想要追上还给他，这时他发现自己走到了斯莱特林包厢的门口。  
“梅林啊，看你那幸福的嘴脸，我猜你一定是给那个格兰芬多下了迷情剂，”雷古勒斯坏笑着，他正坐在西芙乐丝对面，跟她定了几瓶“活地狱汤剂”。  
“我才没有。”西芙乐丝白了雷古勒斯一眼，实际上心里很高兴。  
埃弗里一听到迷情剂立刻扭过头来：“你终于肯做迷情剂了？我要买我要买，拉文克劳那个小妞总是不理我，据说她喜欢赫奇帕奇的那个泥巴种。”  
“你自己去对角巷买去，那东西多的是，还有，自己长的丑别怪人家泥巴种。”西芙乐丝给埃弗里泼凉水。  
“那泥巴种也就比我高点，根本没有我长得斯文秀气。”埃弗里不服气地说。  
“是，只比你高二十公分，完全没有你秀气！”雷古勒斯接过话茬，哈哈大笑，“你不但秀气，还袖珍呢！”  
西芙乐丝笑得太厉害以至于书包都掉到了地上，她的旧魔药书滚了出来，被风吹的翻来翻去，利尔看到了角落里写的各种毒药的配方和黑魔法的批注，笔迹都是他最熟悉的字体。  
“我听说你上次配给卢修斯的魔药那位大人很满意啊，”雷古勒斯半是调侃半是羡慕地说，“我看你很快就能被那位大人召见了。”  
“早着呢。”西芙乐丝微微有些得意地说，“哪有那么容易。”  
倒退了一步，利尔深吸了一口气，慢慢地退出斯莱特林包厢，他扯下隐身衣，向着级长包厢走去，这段时间的幸福感像潮水一般褪去，他觉得自己的脚步好像踩在云彩上一样踉踉跄跄。  
他最终也没去找西芙乐丝，一个人坐在级长包厢里，西芙乐丝虽然疑惑但也没问。  
在礼堂里吃完晚饭，利尔引导着新生离开礼堂，没跟西芙乐丝说一句话。  
或许他就是很忙吧，西芙乐丝有点疑惑地看着利尔的背影，他正跟格兰芬多的女级长一边说话一边往外走，那女孩笑得花枝乱颤，而利尔甚至没有回头看西芙乐丝一眼。


	4. Chapter 4

西芙乐丝大约是每个渣男梦想中的女孩。你对她拔“哔”无情，她居然就当没发生过，除了在礼堂默默地望几眼，绝不会来扇你的脸。  
这搞得利尔很被动，他其实只是没想好要怎么跟她说 ，吵架吧？明明暑假里那么亲密，不吵架，她绝对是阳奉阴违的好手。她怎么也应该来找他，而不是可怜兮兮地瞥一眼就走，还瘦成那个鬼样子。  
可自己去找她？明明就是她不对。  
这样思来想去睡不着，作业和级长工作又多，詹姆波特硬拉着他给格兰芬多魁地奇队打替补，利尔实在是累的有点迷糊了，骑在扫帚上打盹，没看见一个背后飞来的游走球。  
“小心！”看台上一片惊呼 ，利尔只觉得后腰一阵剧痛，他从飞天扫帚上掉了下来。  
掉进地面沙子里的一瞬间，利尔忽然觉得这样骨头碎裂的声音似曾相识。  
“你真好看。”房间里，瘦瘦黄黄的女孩穿着有点大的裙子看着他，“你可要活下来，我们今天结婚了呢，那你是不是就一定可以做我的朋友？不会欺负我，也不会离开的那一种？我还没有过朋友呢。”  
画面一转，西芙乐丝把淤青的手臂藏在身后轻声说：“不疼，也不总是挨打，等我们去了霍格沃茨就好了，我们一起去。”  
画面又一变，风吹过霍格沃茨的城堡，西芙乐丝急匆匆地走在城堡走廊上，一个浸满墨水的羊皮纸球砸在她脸颊。  
“鼻涕精，你是卢修斯马尔福的哈巴狗吗？今天你主人让你舔什么了？”小天狼星喊，掠夺者们在他身后哈哈大笑。  
西芙乐丝擦了一把墨水，立刻举起魔杖指着小天狼星，掠夺者四个人全瞪着她，小天狼星和詹姆波特也举起了魔杖。  
“干嘛呢？西芙乐丝，别跟泥坑里的猪打架，不但会搞得一身脏，而且会让猪很快乐，走了。”卢修斯马尔福不知道从哪里钻出来，级长徽章在胸口闪光，他轻蔑地瞪了掠夺者一眼，“西里斯，打群架欺负女生吗？小心被关禁闭——今天收到吼叫信了吗？”  
小天狼星狠狠地盯着卢修斯马尔福，冷笑着骂了几句。  
礼堂里纳西莎顺着西芙乐丝的眼神看到了利尔，她惊讶地扬起眉毛：“你喜欢他？格兰芬多？劝你放弃，你这种自我的小毒蛇一定会被他抛弃的。”  
“我不会说出来的，”西芙乐丝对着纳西莎强笑着说，“他又不喜欢我，我哪里配得上他。”  
不是的！利尔猛地睁开了眼睛，长骨头的磕巴磕巴声还在耳边，他全身都疼，身边有个软软的胳膊抱住他。西芙乐丝趴在他身边睡着了，眼睛肿肿的，脸上还带着泪痕，看上去更丑了。  
来送生命力？利尔无奈地看着她，那老女巫是在胡诹吧，西芙还相信？  
而且刚刚他看到了西芙乐丝的记忆吗？利尔疑惑地摇摇头 ，怎么会这样，这可太奇怪了。  
不过，他可不能像纳西莎说的那样抛弃西芙乐丝，既然什么都发生了，他必须负责。就算——就算她是个小坏蛋，他也得接受。  
就当养了一只爱咬人的恶猫好了，只要决定养了你就不能抛弃它，但你可以训练它。  
第二天一早，西芙乐丝不见了，庞弗雷夫人告诉利尔他恢复的很好，“哦，你朋友悄悄送来的自制魔药非常棒，七年级有这样的人才吗？”  
其实不是七年级，是五年级，西芙乐丝是魔药天才。利尔自豪地笑笑，他现在的确不疼了，精神也变得很好。他要开始他的训“猫”计划了。  
“庞弗雷夫人，我有件事要拜托你。”他对校医女士眨眨眼。  
礼堂里，众目睽睽之下，利尔伊万斯脖子上挂着绷带脑袋缠成印度人，拄着枴杖走到西芙乐丝身边。这不像是打魁地奇摔了，像去禁林被鹰头马身有翼兽踩了。  
“我胳膊断了，我想你得照顾我一阵了。”利尔对西芙乐丝说。  
“什么？”西芙乐丝惊讶地瞪大眼睛，她心疼地说：“你的伤还没好？”  
“魔药出了点问题，”利尔坏笑，“有一份魔药配错了，我的伤势加重了，但幸好还活着。”  
“不可能，”西芙乐丝皱眉， “哪一份魔药？我——”  
“别说这个，我的作业你得帮我写，我口述，你记录。”他单手把书包挂在她脖子上，拍拍她的头，伸手拉住她的手，“我选了所有的课，作业比较多，所以我们现在就开始吧。”  
两个人在一群人惊讶的目光里走出了礼堂，埃弗里惊叫：“穆尔塞伯，穆尔塞伯，你看我的眼珠子是不是掉进菜汤里了？我感觉我瞎了。”  
利尔的计划一：西芙乐丝的业余时间都是我的。  
本来西芙乐丝就是个极其认真的学霸，她的羊皮纸永远比别人的长好几寸，更别说帮利尔写作业了，她小小的字体工工整整又挤又密地落在羊皮纸上，每个拼写都不能出错。  
利尔来找她让她很高兴，但她现在要写利尔的作业，还要写自己的，还要做魔药，真的有点累了。但这还没完。  
“跟我去巡夜，我腿骨也没长好，抓不到逃跑的夜游党。”利尔指挥西芙乐丝去抓隐秘角落里的小情侣，本来他没那么严格，对于约会的小情侣一般是能放就放，但指挥西芙乐丝跑来跑去很有意思，他玩high了，城堡里各种愤怒的尖叫。  
西芙乐丝气喘吁吁地回来，她谁也没抓住，但记住了学院和长相。  
“累吗？坐下休息一会？”  
日常能不动就不动的“猫”派姑娘现在根本喘不过气来，只能捂住胸口点点头。  
利尔扶住她的肩膀找了个台阶坐下了，走廊里黑洞洞的，只有月光撒在地上白花花的。  
“西芙？”利尔轻声说。  
“嗯？哪里不舒服吗？”西芙乐丝好不容易平复了呼吸，赶紧看了看他的腿。  
“你还得帮我个忙，”他趴在她耳边轻声细语，“你跟我……”  
西芙乐丝的脸瞬间就红了，她抬起眼睛看着利尔，快要哭了：“可以是可以，可是——你一开学的时候为什么，我是你召之即来挥之即去的工具吗？”  
让西芙乐丝陪他去级长盥洗室洗澡的利尔终于等到了这句话，他哀怨地看着西芙乐丝：“我就等你这么问呢！到底谁不珍惜谁呢？我听到了你在斯莱特林包厢里的话，你一直想要追随神秘人，你管我这种出身都叫泥巴种，我又有什么不同呢？你终究会离开我，对吗？西芙，是你先不要我的。”  
“我没有——对不起——我不会不要你的！”西芙乐丝明显慌乱了，她无措地看着他，不知道要怎么回答：“我不会那么叫你——”  
“说不准。说不定我们哪天吵架吵厉害了，你就脱口而出了。”利尔冷哼了一声，拖着脚转身往六楼走去，西芙乐丝赶紧追了上去，扶住他的胳膊。  
“我知道你有主意，我也不想束缚你，”利尔把重量都压在西芙乐丝肩膀上，“但你要为我们的未来想想，你可以追求个人价值，但你走这条路如果成功了，我们必定会堕入深渊。”  
“我们？”西芙乐丝心虚地看着利尔，“你们格兰芬多？”  
“不是，我和我们将来的孩子呀。”利尔故意看着她的眼睛认真地说，西芙乐丝一愣，心忽然软了下去，没有比爱人幻想过跟你过一生更幸福的事情了，她眼睛有点湿润了。  
少年人在一间浴室帮着洗洗澡会发生什么事大家都清楚，何况他们冷战了很久，彼此都有点想念，烟雾缭绕的盥洗室又显得人特别的白皙漂亮。他们在水里水外折/腾了好久，等餍/足的小怪物离开，已经快要十二点了。  
西芙乐丝好困，她还有卢修斯要的魔药没做完，可是她又不敢说什么折腾他们刚刚修复的关系，扶着利尔回格兰芬多。  
可是，胖夫人画像打开之后，利尔力大无比地把她拖进了格兰芬多公共休息室，这时候公共休息室已经没人了，他拉着她进了男生宿舍。  
“陪我，”他拉下四柱床的帷幔，伸出胳膊，“抱抱。”  
咦？这样好吗？可她靠进他宽厚的怀里就睡着了。  
西芙乐丝陷入了一个忙碌的怪圈，她每天天不亮就要起床，趁着没人离开格兰芬多塔楼，白天要上很多课准备O．W．Ls.考试，空余时间要做作业，还要帮利尔写作业，晚上要陪他巡夜，还要陪他去级长盥洗室，还要……她几乎完全没有自己的时间，每天一沾枕头就睡着了。  
“我要的魔药周末必须做好，还是宵禁前在禁林东北角见面，我亲自来拿。”卢修斯的信这样说，利尔又一次读取了睡着的西芙乐丝的记忆，他皱起眉头，怎么打发走卢修斯呢？  
很快就到了周末，禁林里夜色缭绕，西芙乐丝偷偷来到了约定地点，人呢？卢修斯居然没来？她等了很久，结果卢修斯一直没来。  
甩着及肩的黑发，用复方汤剂变成西芙乐丝的利尔提前跑去跟卢修斯说以后不会再给他做魔药了，她结婚了，准备要在家相夫教子了，老做毒药影响她将来怀孕。  
卢修斯有点惊讶，但没说也什么就离开了，不做就不做，他有钱不怕买不到好魔药。  
不过没了卢修斯这个大客户，西芙乐丝偶尔能接到一些普通的订单，复方汤剂之类的，但危险的魔药她渐渐不再做了，而借着抄笔记名义把西芙乐丝的旧课本骗了出来，利尔还了她一本新的《高级魔药制作》。毒药配方和黑魔法批注都没有了，西芙乐丝有点郁闷，可还是接受了新课本。  
O．W．Ls.考试之后，他们在黑湖边约会，掠夺者看到西芙乐丝独自一人还有点跃跃欲试，可是利尔下一秒已经坐到她身边。  
“暑假要干点什么呢？要不要跟我出去玩一玩，两天一夜的短途旅行。”利尔终于摘掉了胳膊上的石膏，他的胳膊早就好了，腿也是，做那些花样，只是想要莉莉忙起来而已，“我们都十六岁了，我爸妈也该去你家谈结婚的事情了。”  
“嗯？”西芙乐丝愣愣地想，“不知道我爸妈什么意思……”  
“他们不同意，你就跟我私奔吧。”利尔坏笑着说，“反正你是我的。”  
事实上托比亚恨不得立刻甩掉西芙乐丝，他厚着脸皮跟伊万斯夫妇“借”了一笔钱就消失了，艾琳拿着擀面杖去找他，也再也没回来。  
利尔坐在蜘蛛尾巷空荡荡的破房子里，对西芙乐丝笑：“你看，你现在全是我的了，我们明天就去办结婚手续吧。”  
“嗯，”西芙乐丝点点头，其实他们的魔法婚姻契约早就在他们的第一夜就完全生效了，他们思想偶尔的互通也是因此。  
要不是她看到了利尔的小算盘，她也不会这么听话。  
看在他对她这么认真努力的份上，她就陪着他走两人都能走的路吧。


End file.
